Our Scarred Hearts
by StephiiDd
Summary: SEQUEL TO ESTRELA - Three months after their battle, Chase is back with a vengeance. Their lives now at far greater risk, they must battle their worst enemies to save their team. Raikim.


The two bodies lay intertwined with each other. His arms around her waist as her head rested on his chest. The feeling of her breath against his skin sent goosebumps across his body. Gently brushing his fingers through her long, raven black hair, he felt her hand move up his chest as she nuzzled her head against his neck. As he continued to brush his fingers through her hair he began to brush it over her right shoulder, revealing the four scars which covered her back.

It had been just over three months since she lost her memories, yet seeing the scar made it feel like it was yesterday. The claw marks reminding him of how he nearly lost the most precious being to him. Out of all the injuries she sustained, her scratches were the only ones which remained.

Yes. They had healed, despite now being scars, but to Raimundo, it was as if Chase was laughing at him. Forcing him to remember the control he had over the two.

Before he had even realised what he was doing, Raimundo tightened his hold on Kimiko, one hand firmly placed in the centre of her back.

"You're looking at the scar again, aren't you?" she murmured.

When he didn't reply, she carefully propped herself up on her left arm, allowing his hands to gently slide down her back. She leaned forward, facing the Brazilian as she brushed her right hand through his messy hair. Looking down into his emerald eyes she saw nothing but pain. Lowering her head she gently kissed him on the lips, she smiled at the boy as she pulled away, her fingers still brushing through his hair.

Raimundo had spent most of his nights with Kimiko since she had her own room. They'd talk, laugh, and kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms. This had been happening almost every night until a month ago when their relationship advanced to the next level. Since then, their nights had been filled with more passion, as well as the two dragons having a far stronger bond than before. He'd never admit it, but he wished he could move in with Kimiko, share a room together with the monks knowing. Not just so he could be with his girl, but because whenever he slept alone the nightmares came.

"Please talk to me, Rai"

As Raimundo looked up to the Japanese girl, his gaze locked onto the worry within her sapphire eyes. Bring his left hand off of her back, he brushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear before cupping the side of her face with his hand. He smiled as she rested her head into his hand before looking back down at him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled at his comment, "I was hoping you'd say something else, but I won't say no to a compliment."

"Please don't make me talk about it"

Kimiko looked down at him before adjusting her arm, lowering herself until their noses nearly touched. "I can't just let you bottle up whatever's going on in your mind. It's not good for you."

"I will talk about it… eventually. Just not now."

"Promise me, if it starts to build up you'll come to me, talk to me."

Raimundo tilted his head as he raised up to kiss her, pulling away a moment later to whisper, "I promise."

Kimiko smiled as she shuffled back down to lie on his chest, once she had settled Raimundo pulled the blankets up and over them before once again wrapping his arms around her waist, gently kissing her forehead before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The heavy metal music filled the basement as the red-headed adolescent worked on another one of his robots, headbanging along to the music as he praised himself for his work.

"Finally! I'd like to see the cheese ball take on you now you're waterproof!" He cheered, throwing his fits into the air. "Now to make you safe against the other three elements… Hm, Earth's going to be tricky…"

As he contemplated different possibilities for making his robots element-proof he missed the figure moving behind him, as a hand landed on his shoulder he let out a girlish shriek.

"Really Jack?"

Jack turned to see Wuya and Chase. He moved to switch off the music before turning back to them. "W- What do you want?"

"Believe it or not, we actually need your assistance"

The young boy grinned at the words coming from Chase, before looking at Wuya.

"So, after all this time, you finally need my help? How do I know you'll include me? You've never told me anything before-"

"Jack. Shut up."

"Yes, Wuya"

Chase rolled his eyes at the pathetic excuse of a person. It was bad enough they were going to require Hannibal's help, but dealing with Jack was something on a whole other level.

"Do you have the Heart of Jong?"

"Um," Jack scanned the room, mumbling to himself before turning back to Chase, "No, I think I lost that one to the Xiaolin Losers, but I can get it from them."

"Get it by morning. Now, we'll also need one of your robots."

"Sure, anything you need, Chase!" He replied with a small whimper. "Anything else?"

"Get in contact with Bean. I want him to meet us tomorrow, unfortunately for us, you may join."

Jack let out a cheer as he raced to the door, several Jackbots following behind. His promises of returning with the Wu fading the further down the corridor he ran.

Wuya looked over at Chase, holding back a smirk at his annoyed look.

"If only he had an off switch like his damn robots."

"Precisely. Let's just hope he manages to avoid getting underfoot. I can't be dealing with both him and Bean at the same time."

"Why do we need Hannibal?"

"Because he has the only Shen Gong Wu which will greatly help us in completing our task," Chase spat before turning to leave the boys poor excuse of a lair.

* * *

The sound of an alarm woke the two sleeping monks from their dreams. Jumping off of his mat Omi ran out into the hallway, pulling back the curtain to Raimundo's room.

"This is most strange. Raimundo is not here."

"He's probably already out there, partner."

"Good point. We must make sure Kimiko is awake too!"

As the two ran up to the girl's door, Omi reached for the door handle just as swung open, causing him to almost collide with the Shoku Warrior.

"Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure Kim was awake, it's the first time the alarm's gone off since she moved rooms. Had to make sure she heard it."

"Oh, I heard it." Came the yawn-filled mumble from behind, "Now can we go? Someone is here!"

Kimiko ran past the three boys who quickly followed her into the yard. They all came to a stop as they reached the vault. Groaning at the sight in front of them.

"Should've known it'd be Jack," Kimiko spat, watching the Jackbots begin to surround them.

"And it's good to see you too, Kimiko," Jack teased, imitating a girlish wave.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"What do you want, Spicer?" Raimundo yelled, moving next to the Japanese girl.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just came by to steal this," As he finished his sentence he lifted his hand up to reveal the Heart of Jong.

"And what in tarnation do you want with that?"

"That's for me to know! See you later Xiaolin has-bins!"

Jack waved his free hand as he began to fly away with the help of his heli-pack, laughing as he looked down at them all. "Jackbots. Attack!"

"Wudai-Neptune Water," Omi bellowed, jumping into the air. Firing lethal shots of water to each of the Jackbots. To his disbelief, Omi landed back on the ground to see the robots unharmed. "How is this possible?"

"I'll stop Jack. Kim, you and Clay deal with the robots."

As Raimundo finished his sentence he called on the wind to send him soaring up to meet the wannabe-evil-boy-genius. Swinging his foot forward he kicked Jack in his shoulder, causing him to scream as he dropped the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo dove down, grabbing the Heart before smirking at the whimpering boy.

"Oh no. I cannot go empty-handed to Chase!

Raimundo's body tensed at the name – he'd been quiet for the three months and now he was suddenly back? Whevener Chase appeared after being quiet for so long, it always meant trouble. But after the events from their last battle – this was bound to be worse.

Raimundo snapped out of his thoughts as he flew up to the boy, grabbing hold of his shirt.

"What the hell has Chase got to do with this?!"

* * *

"Wudai-Mars Fire"

Kimiko jumped high into the air kicking her inflamed leg towards several robots, grinning as they exploded on impact. She gracefully landed next to the small monk, whose face was ridden with disappointment.

"Cheer up Omi, you finally have a challenge when it comes to Jack!"

His face lit up at the thought, "Ah yes, as this is the infamous Jack Spicer, I am sure this challenge will be over quickly!"

Omi jumped up onto one of the remaining robots and began to attack with his Wudai element. Kimiko turned to Clay just in time to see him call his attack before slamming his boot into the ground, sending several solid pieces of earth up into the sky. Smashing the remaining Jackbots.

Kimiko grinned as she saw a very smug Omi land nearby, holding some scrap from the broken Jackbot. "That challenge was most easy!"

"Well it was one of Jack crazy inventions, so it was bound to be!" Clay commented as he walked over, looking at there surroundings. "Where's Rai?"

The three monks shot their heads up to see Raimundo going crazy at Jack, punches of wind flying in every direction towards the teen. Watching the attack, the three monks could only stand speechless. Kimiko lowered her head and closed her eyes, taking a slow breath she was hit with a wave of emotions. His anger… His fear.

She let out a quiet gasp as she opened her eye, turning her gaze back to Raimundo she could only wish to get closer. Discover what he feared.

As if her wish came true, Raimundo quickly landed back in the temple grounds, falling to his knees as he gasped for breath. Kimiko instantly ran over, dropping to her knees as she reached the exhausted boy. She threw her arms around his neck as he looked up at her, forcing him into an embrace. Looking up she saw Jack flying far away from the temple, the Heart of Jong within his grasp.

"Rai, what happened?" Kimiko mumbled in his ear. She felt his body tense as he pulled away, looking her dead in the eye.

"It's Chase. He's back."

Kimiko pulled her arms to her stomach, her gaze widening in horror. She felt herself begin to tremble at his words. It was too soon. She didn't want to face him, she couldn't. Not yet. She felt her chest begin to tighten as her breathing became quicker, more jagged.

"Kim…"

"No," she whispered, "No, no not now, no!"

Her words turned to a panicked yell as she stood up, backing away a few paces. Her trembling body evidently showing to the others.

Before she could take another step, Kimiko felt two arms wrap around her. Recognising the familiar body, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head against his chest as she let out a quiet sob.

Raimundo moved one of his hands to the back of Kimiko's head and began stroking his fingers down her hair, listening to the muffled sob against his chest.

"Raimundo… What happened with the Heart of Jong?"

Raimundo turned his head to face the bald monk, sighing before he spoke. "I had it. At least I had it until Jack mentioned Chase. He managed to get it back from me as I tried to find out more, turns out he doesn't know anything. That or he's just gotten good at keeping secrets."

"So, it appears we are once again in battle with Chase Young?"

Omi and Clay both dropped their heads, neither one wanted to see their friends go through hell again. In the corner of his eye, Clay saw Raimundo pull Kimiko into a tighter embrace, dropping his head on hers.

They weren't ready for this. No one was.

* * *

The four monks walked down the hallways of the quiet temple, they decided on taking a detour so they could escort Kimiko back to her room. An awkward silence lingered until they reached her room.

"Goodnight Kimiko,"

"Yeah get some rest, Kimiko"

Omi turned to look at Raimundo with a confused look, "Raimundo, aren't you going to say goodnight?"

"I was hoping to, in private."

"But it is private. It is just the four of us here."

Clay hid a grin as he saw their leader roll his eyes. "Come on partner, let the two of them be alone for a few."

"A few what?" Omi questioned, walking back to their room.

Once they were out of their sights Raimundo turned to Kimiko, lifting her chin with his hand so their heads were close together.

"So that was a close one earlier," he whispered, grinning at the quiet giggle he received.

"Yeah, good job you heard the alarm when you did… It's a good thing we can change quickly too."

They both grinned and giggled quietly to themselves until Kimiko's face turned sullen.

"Kim?"

"Don't ask how. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. But, earlier when you were attacking Jack I could sense… _feel_ your anger, your fear."

Raimundo let the words sink in. Thinking it over before looking back at her. "So, it's happened to you too?"

"What?"

"I've only felt it within the last month, the last time it happened you were stressed over something. I think you were looking for something – anyway, I could feel your stress and panic, then all of a sudden, I was hit with your relief."

"I remember, I was looking for a necklace. One I had all my life. But how did you know it was me?"

"I was relaxing against a tree at the time, I wasn't stressed over anything."

"So. We can somehow feel each other's emotions? Guess that could be helpful, but it doesn't change the fact that Chase is back."

Raimundo looked down to see the sorrow in her sapphire eyes. He didn't know what he could do to comfort her. The others expecting his return shortly meant he couldn't stay the night with her. Instead, he did what he could. He cupped Kimiko's face within his hand and leaned down to kiss her soft lips, he felt her slide her arms up and around his neck as she pushed her body closer to his. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"You should go. Omi's probably waiting for you"

He chuckled at her words, imagining the curious monk sat waiting for him.

"Until tomorrow, _Estrela_ "

Kimiko smiled as he kissed her once more before turning to walk down the corridor, She watched him until he'd turned the corner. The tired girl quietly sighed as she walked into her room. She didn't want to spend the rest of the night alone.

* * *

The sun shone brightly during the middle of the day. A warm, gentle breeze blew through the trees as Chase stood waiting with a rather impatient Wuya.

"You'd have thought they'd be here by now," she complained, glancing at her nails for the hundredth time.

"They'll be here."

"But how can you be so sure Bean will turn up?"

"He'll be intrigued. He'll want to know why I require his assistance."

Chase diverted his attention to the annoyingly familiar sound of the heli-pack, which soon came into sight from behind the trees. Patiently Chase waited until Jack landed, walking over to the duo.

"H- Hi Chase," he called with a grin.

"Please tell me you have the Heart."

Jack twisted his arms to the side of his coat, with a few mumbles and tugging at his jacket, he soon revealed the Heart Of Jong.

"I'm impressed. You actually succeeded."

"Yeah, thanks. I almost lost it to Raimundo, but I managed to grab it back. Man, he went insane when I said your name."

Chase's expression turned into a sly grin, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jack exclaimed. Waving his arm in the air. "I don't know what you did but he went crazy, he tried attacking me for information, then when I wouldn't say anything he started throwing those wind punches at me. I only made it out because he went to land."

"Three months later and Raimundo's still not over Kimiko's near-death experience," Wuya chuckled.

"Near death experience? Man, I take a week off and I miss everything!" Jack yelled, once again throwing his arms into the air.

"Well well, look what we have here."

Chase turned his head to see Hannibal Bean jump off of the back of Ying-Ying, calling on the power of the Moby Morpher to change himself into his larger version of himself.

"You actually turned up," Chase commented. His expression emotionless.

"Well when I hear Chase Young needs _my_ help, how could I not come?" His sly grin beamed as he looked around. "So tell me, what's the plan?"

"It's not you I need. I require your Wu."

"And you think I'll just hand over my Moby Morpher?" He feigned a shocked expression before grinning at them all.

"I don't. I need you to use the Wu on Raimundo and one of Spicer's robots."

"Why Raimundo?"

"Because three months ago he was almost able to kill me under the belief Kimiko was dead."

"He's right. Wuya added with a bored tone, "He's only here now because the girl somehow survived. She got her lover boy back to his senses."

"Did you say _lover boy_?" At Wuya's nod, Hannibal leaned back, roaring with laughter. "Well I say, it's about time they got together!"

"You knew?" Chase couldn't hold back the confusion in his tone.

"Saw it in his head a while back. That boy was seriously crushing on the girl."

"The plan is to use the Heart of Jong in one of Jacks robots, allowing it to look human. You will use the Moby Morpher to turn it into Raimundo. The real Raimundo will be held prisoner until you turn him into me."

"Well, the part you've told me sounds good, I can't wait to hear the rest. _But_ , let me ask you, how long have the two been dating?"

"We're not sure. We learnt of the relationship three months ago."

"Being realistic here," He began with a sly grin, "But what if they've been… _busy?_ Certain things behind closed doors. You've been around long enough to know how dragons in this situation can form connections."

Hannibal watched as Chase considered the possible issue. Everyone suddenly rolling their eyes at the sound of Jack's confusion.

"I- I don't get it."

"What he's saying is, if we kidnap Raimundo there's a chance Kimiko will know. She might be able to sense his emotions, allowing them a fighting chance," Chase explained. Repulsed at Hannibal finding a flaw in his plan.

"Don't worry." Hannibal smirked, "I have an idea."

* * *

Kimiko lay in bed, one arm resting above her head and the other across her stomach. Her eyes locked on the ceiling, wishing she could get some more sleep.

After Raimundo had kissed her goodnight she hardly slept. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw herself trapped in Chase's grasp as he sent sharp pains through her back. She couldn't help but be thankful when Omi knocked on her door, informing her Master Fung had given them the day off. After thanking the young monk she managed to close her eyes for a few hours sleep – at least until the nightmares came. Since then she lay in bed, taking advantage of the peace.

The sound of a quiet knock turned her attention to the door.

"Kim?"

She smiled at the voice, "You can come in, Rai"

She watched her boyfriend walk into her room, quickly closing the door behind him, he stood dressed in his usual Xiaolin robes. She grinned as he turned towards her/

"Well don't you look comfy," he joked while walking towards her. He carefully lay next to Kimiko, propping himself up on his right arm so he could look down at the gorgeous girl.

"Of course, I hoped to stay in bed for as long as possible," she replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

Raimundo chuckled as he brushed his hand through her hair before turning to a more worried tone, "did you have nightmares?"

Kimiko's gaze dropped. She felt Raimundo's hand gently cup the side of her face, tilting her head up to face him.

"I felt your pain, and how terrified you were," he quietly began, "I know you want me to talk to you about what goes through my mind. But I think the same goes for you-"

He stopped as he saw the tears fall down her porcelain skin, he watched as Kimiko shifted her position, allowing her to be closer to him. Dropping his arm, he quickly lifted the blankets so he could climb under before pulling the crying Kimiko into his arms.

"Ever since I got my memories back, I've had the same nightmare whenever I've been left alone at night," she sobbed against his chest, her words slightly hard to hear. "It's always Chase, always him holding me against his arm. Torturing me to control me, to control us-"

Kimiko sobbed against Raimundo's chest, unable to continue speaking. Raimundo held her as close as possible, he closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Every time I close my eyes, without fail, I hear you scream. It echoes through my head as I see Chase slash your back with his claws, the sight just repeats constantly in my head. Well, if that doesn't cause me to wake up, it changes to you being held in the air by your throat. I see your body hit the wall and fall to the ground. No matter how many times that plays in my head, it always feels like I'm seeing it for the first time. The nightmares aren't there when I'm with you, I know you're safe in my arms."

Kimiko moved her head back, now looking up at Raimundo, seeing the tears in those emerald eyes.

"Is that what you were thinking when you saw my scar last night?"

He nodded.

She let out a small cry as she pushed herself forward, her body resting on his as she tucked her head in close next to Raimundo's, he instantly wrapped his arms protectively around her. They lay together, no words spoken, just allowing the tears to be released.

* * *

Hannibal Bean and Ying-Ying quietly landed on a tree within the temple, Hannibals eyes darting in any and every direction. Ensuring they were undetected. He carefully jumped onto a branch before turning to his bird, looking directly into his eyes. Within the bird's eyes, he saw Chase, stood within his lair. Watching him through the giant eye.

"This better work, Bean"

"Oh, it will."

Just as he finished speaking, he turned to the sound of two voices conversing. Through the branches and leaves, he saw both the Dragon of Wind and Fire, walking together. Kimiko's arm across Raimundo's back as his hung over her shoulders. He watched the couple walk across the grass, heading towards their two teammates who resided against the fountain.

"Remember Bean. Once you get him I want to continue viewing your moves." The voice, although cold and serious, was but a whisper to Hannibal's ears. He couldn't help but smirk at the immortal, knowing right now, he was in command.

He took another glance at the monks, they sat, talking amongst themselves.

* * *

"I cannot help but wonder why Jack Spicer needed the Heart of Jong," Omi thought aloud, oblivious to the glares from everyone.

"I don't think we should talk about that, partner."

"But why not, Clay?"

"Because, no" Kimiko growled.

"Okay, anyone up for soccer?" Raimundo suggested, changing the conversation.

"You know I can't play, Rai" Kimiko responded, rolling her head to look at him.

"I can teach you, girl. Besides, it'll give us something to do."

"Ooh, I would most like to join this game of soccer. I have become quite the expert."

Raimundo grinned at the bald monk's comment as he jumped to his feet. "I'll go get the ball."

Kimiko watched as he walked away. Just before the two came outside, they ran into Master Fung. He informed the two if his decision to let them share Kimiko's room until the current events with Chase were over. Kimiko couldn't hide her grin from the news, even if the arrangements were only temporary. Turning back to face the others, her gaze instantly locked on the grinning cowboy.

"What?"

"It's just good seeing the two of you happy."

* * *

Hannibal made a signal with his arms before jumping from the tree. Still in the air, he called upon the power of the Moby Morpher. As his feet hit the ground, he stood straight. Brushing a hand through his brown, messy hair, and with a Brazilian accent said, "Now for the boy."

He waited until Raimundo had walked around the corner before jumping before the adolescent.

"What the hell," Raimundo observed his double before changing to his battle stance.

"Well hello my dear boy, long time no see."

Despite being identical to him, Raimundo saw through the face and the voice. His eyes narrowing in disgust.

"What do you want, Bean." He spat.

"Oh nothing, I'm just here to make a collection… For Chase."

Before Raimundo had the chance to act, he felt a swift hit land directly into the pressure point in his neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Missing the witches cackling laugh.

"Move him quick!" Hannibal ordered, kneeling down on the ground. He ignored Wuya's confused glance. Instead, focusing on them leave.

* * *

Kimiko screamed as she clutched the back of her neck.

"Kimiko, what is wrong?" Omi asked as they ran to her aid.

"Something hit me, the back of my neck. But it wasn't my pain-"

Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation. She jumped to her feet, running in the direction her boyfriend left. As she came closer to the corner she saw Raimundo laying on the grass, propped up on one arm as the other rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled, she skidded to her knees before cupping the teen's face within both of her petite hands. "Rai, what happened?"

"I got jumped. I was walking and then the next thing I know I'm hit in the back of the neck." He groaned as he sat up, adjusting his position. He watched Clay and Omi running towards them.

"Kim," he whispered, "How did you know I was hurt?"

"I felt it. Hurt like hell too." She brushed her hand through his hair before slowly attempting to turn his head. "Let me check your neck."

"No, it's fine. If anything. My pride is hurt."

"Raimundo my friend, what happened?"

"Someone jumped him, we need to check the grounds," Kimiko stated, jumping to her feet, "Check the vault first, and then the temple grounds."

The two nodded and headed towards the vault, Kimiko then turned back to Raimundo, who simply sat on the grass, admiring her with a smug grin.

"I thought _I_ was the leader"

"Then get off your backside and lead," she replied, the cheek in her smile as strong as the cheek in her tone.

Raimundo pointed down to the grass-stained leggings. Before he could speak Kimiko cut him off.

"Yeah, I better change. I'm too hot anyway, some cooler clothing would be nice. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and started running towards the temple, Hannibal showed a slight smirk before speeding up to run next to her. "So what? You're not letting me go?"

"Please. You were just attacked. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

* * *

Raimundo moaned, consciousness slowly returning. The pain still lingering in the back of his neck. He went to move his hand but stopped at the feeling of a cold, metallic restraint. His eyes shot open as he looked at both wrists. He was placed in the corner of a room, a chain attached to each wall. Both connected to a wrist, forcing his arms to stay stretched out. Looking down to the ground he saw his toes just touched the floor. Trying to call upon his element his mind quickly turned to panic as no wind came. He scanned the darkened room before his gaze locked onto the tall figure, standing in front of a giant eye which rose from the ground with the help of black, twisted vines. Within the creepy looking eye were the temple grounds. And Kimiko with a fake Raimundo.

"I see you're finally awake"

Raimundo couldn't help but glare at the immortal. The last time he had laid his eyes on him, he was killing him. And he definitely wished he was right now.

"What do you want? And what's this with you teaming up with Bean?"

"Oh, he's just here so I can use his Shen Gong Wu. And as for what I want. I thought it was about time I returned a gesture."

"What? You're planning on killing me?"

Raimundo visibly cringed at the chuckle which escaped the immortal Heylin's lips. Watching him slowly turn to face him.

"Oh, it won't be me."

"Wuya?"

"Unfortunately for you, it won't be anyone from the Heylin side."

Raimundo raised a brow at his comment. "Well unlike some people in the room, I don't have an eternity to wait for the answer."

"Your precious Fire Dragon."

Raimundo's eyes widened in horror. He began pulling at the chains, desperately trying to break free.

Don't bother. Your Chi is blocked. Your element is useless. You might as well watch the show."

Glaring back up, Raimundo saw Chase turn his head back to the eye. Within the centre showed Kimiko and Hannibal walking into her room. Raimundo stopped moving and watched. Anger soaring through his veins.

* * *

Kimiko walked into her room, Raimundo not far behind. She stayed quiet, feeling a burning anger run throughout her body. Taking quick glances at the boy next to her, she noticed his appearance was nothing like his feelings.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rai?" She asked as she walked over to her wardrobe, opening the top drawer to pull out a pair of shorts.

"Yeah, necks a little sore, but I'm fine."

He couldn't help but watch as Kimiko took off her leggings before swapping them for the denim shorts, he continued to watch as she opened the drawer below, producing a black, sleeveless shirt. His eyes widened as she removed her sash and tunic, revealing the scar. He walked over as Kimiko dropped her tunic on top of the small wardrobe, he felt her tense as he brushed his fingers across the healed claw marks.

"Rai-"

"Does it still hurt?"

She turned her head to face the unusually strange boy, holding the shirt in her hands. "No, hasn't for about two months. I can forget it's there sometimes."

She watched his face as he continued to brush his fingers across the scar. His expression completely blank, yet the feeling of his anger grew stronger. Was this even her Raimundo?

Kimiko screamed, dropping the shirt. Her hand instantly clutching her left wrist. An unbearable pain pounding like crazy.

* * *

"Was that you?"

Raimundo watched as Chase turned back to him, a look of pure interest resting on his features.

"Did you cause the pain in Kimiko's wrist?"

He smirked at the boy's glare, "Well you have been busy. My, oh my. I see you're connected by emotion. The ability to feel what the other feels, pain and all."

Raimundo moved his gaze to the side, no longer wanting to see the immortal. His mind raced before settling on the truth. Chase was right.

"Kimiko, are you alright?"

Raimundo's head turned back to the eye, he watched as Bean picked up the shirt, passing it to Kimiko as he put his free hand on her lower back. He had to warn her – somehow.

He closed his eyes, imagining himself feeling trapped. Allowing the feeling to run through his body, he opened his eyes, focusing on Kimiko and the feeling within him.

* * *

'Trapped?' She thought to herself.

The mixed emotions which ran through her soon settled on just the one. The only logical explanation being this Raimundo was not _her_ Raimundo.

"Kimiko?"

"I'm fine." She forced a smile before putting on the shirt.

"What was it, Kim?"

'Here we go' She took a breath. "I've told you before Rai, ever since I took the fire from those cuffs, I've been getting random pains in my wrists. I'm sure you saw this happen about two weeks ago?"

She watched the boy in front of her, thinking carefully before he spoke.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget."

"No problem," she mumbled. She tried to think of a way to inform the others of the imposter. As well as discover who he really was.

Before she could think anymore, her hands were being pulled away as her body turned to face Raimundo. She looked up to see his smile as he gently moved her, pushing her against the wall.

"Rai-"

"Shh"

She felt his breath against her neck before the feeling of his lips brushed against her skin. Kimiko tilted her head away, cringing at the feeling. Raimundo's kisses were always loving, warm, and passionate. This was cold and emotionless.

"Rai," she put her hands on his chest, an attempt to push him off, "we should be out search-" Before she could finish, he grabbed her hands, pinning them against the wall. "Rai!"

She began to panic. Wondering how she'd get out of his grasp. She closed her eyes and breathed, as she inhaled she felt the feeling of being trapped leave her body. A second later, she shot her eyes open, preparing to respond to the new feeling.

Run.

Kimiko turned her head towards Raimundo, whispering, "Rai… Rai look at me."

Slowly pulling his head away, he looked down at the girl. She looked up with a smile on her face. "Kiss me on the lips instead,"

* * *

He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. Without hesitation, she brought her right leg up, kicking the boy across the room. Looking up, he saw her body disappear behind the door as she ran down the hallway.

His smug grin met the foul glare as Wuya walked into the room.

"What happened?"

"Our prisoner helped Kimiko. Who is now currently running from Bean to get help."

"How is that possible?" Wuya snapped. Glaring at the boy.

"We're connected," Raimundo said with a smile, enjoying irritating the two.

Wuya simply stared at Chase, expecting a reaction. "Jack's here. He has the robot."

Raimundo watched as Chase walked past Wuya, the two leaving the room to leave him hanging. Left with nothing to do, he continued watching the eye.

* * *

Kimiko ran down the hallway, turning at random corners trying to find the quickest way outside. Making a sharp right she realised she was heading towards the kitchen, suppressing a grin, Kimiko adjusted her speed as she prepared to make a sharp left through the doorway. Turning the corner, she shrieked as a foot collided with her back, sending her across the kitchen floor.

Looking up she saw Raimundo stood above her, glaring. Before she could roll onto her side, she was pulled up and pinned against the wall.

"Now Kimiko, why'd you go do that?" The dark tone of his voice sent chills down her spine. If the real Raimundo could ever sound like that, she'd never want to be on his bad side.

"Because you're not Raimundo." She snapped, doing her best to fight the grip which held her against the wall.

"That's crazy," he scoffed, "Of course it's me."

"I had my suspicions when we went to my room, and then you kissed me. And well, that confirmed it."

She watched his face turn to a mocked offended expression, his lips curling into a sly grin as his eyes narrowed. His hold on her changed as he threw her across the kitchen. He watched the right side of her head collide with the counter, laughing as she clutched her head in pain.

"Why's it always the right side of my head?" she mumbled, fighting off tears.

She sat with her hands against her head as he stepped forward, her mind racing as she tried to figure out his identity. Her mind settled on two options: a robot or Hannibal Bean. She realised how normal her kick felt compared to the time she kicked the chameleon bot when it was her. Even the Jackbots in disguise felt slightly different to a person.

Raimundo reached down, grabbing her by the arms before throwing her against the fridge. She turned her head, looking into those emerald eyes. "Hannibal."

"Someone give the girl a prize!" he taunted, "Although I thought you'd work it out sooner."

He pushed her body back into the fridge as he pulled up the back of her shirt, revealing the scar.

"Chase never told me about this little beauty," he said, leaning in close to her ear, "But you know, if it was me… I wouldn't have stopped at your back. I'd have left claw marks on your entire body. Forcing you to constantly remember what I did to you."

He grinned as she shut her eyes, begging herself to hold back the tears.

"Raimundo! What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes to see Omi and Clay stood speechless. Before anyone made a move, she screamed, "It's not Rai! It's Hannibal!"

Raimundo spun her around, slamming her back against the fridge. He leaned in close, grabbing her chin.

"Why must you talk so much?"

"Where's Rai?"

Hannibal turned to face the other two, pulling Kimiko against his chest.

"Away from the door. Now."

The two slowly moved across the wall, cautiously watching Bean as he moved with Kimiko. Their bodies tense as he stopped in front of the door.

Looking down at Kimiko, he grabbed hold of her chin, pulling her head up so her ear was next to his mouth. Whispering something into her ear, he threw her to the ground before running out the door.

"Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed, running to the Japanese girl's side. "What did he say?"

They both watched as tears fell down her trembling body, she managed to open her mouth and whisper, "Chase says hello…"

* * *

"Kimi, no!"

Raimundo could only watch in horror as the petite girl began to sob before the image turned to darkness. Fighting back tears he closed his eyes, focusing on her. Searching for her emotions, to reassure her she'll be okay.

'I love you, Kimiko' he thought. His attention quickly turning to the voices outside the room.

* * *

"You know, if I got a new game for every time I ended up in the medical bay, the temple would need several extensions."

The comment earned smiles and quiet laughter from her teammates as Kimiko stood, having her back inspected by one of the monks. Despite insisting she was fine, Master Fung had ordered Omi and Clay to escort her to the medical room.

"I cannot believe Raimundo was taken by Hannibal Bean just like it" Omi stated, lowering his head.

"It's 'just like that' partner"

"Guys."

The two boys watched as Kimiko winced, the monk evidently touching a painful area. Clay adjusted his hat before asking.

"Kimiko, how did you realise it wasn't Raimundo?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. It was his emotions. I could feel them. He was acting differently to how he felt."

"You could feel his emotions?"

The three dragons-in-training turned their heads to the door, seeing the curious man walk in with Dojo on his shoulder.

"Yeah,"

"Interesting. Might I ask how long this has been happening?"

"After Spicer's attack last night, we figured it was about a month."

"I see," Master Fung said before walking to Kimiko, once he approached her, he looked over at the boys before turning back to her, with a quiet voice he asked, "I am right to presume your relationship with Raimundo is going well? Well enough for new experiences?"

Kimiko's face instantly turned a vibrant red. She turned her gaze and saw Clay wearing his own shade of red, his eyes currently bigger than dinner plates as Omi simply stared with confusion.

"Um…" she stuttered, unable to look at any of her teammates.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Dojo awkwardly muttered, receiving a small not from Master Fung.

"S- so is that why you had that pain in the back of your neck? Raimundo was hit there?"

Kimiko nodded at the cowboy before being hit with realisation.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Omi asked, still confused with the current topic.

"Rai- Hannibal. He asked me how I knew he was hurt. I thought it was Rai, so I told him. They probably know by now."

"Answers will come in time young one, but for now you should all train. Prepare for what could be an oncoming battle."

The three monks nodded as Master Fung left the room with Dojo. Once they were gone, an awkward silence filled the room.

"So er- you and Rai?"

"Yep…"

"What about Kimiko and Raimundo?"

"Omi… Let's just train, okay?"

* * *

The room fell silent as Hannibal entered the lair, his eyes flicking between the three before setting his gaze on Chase.

"And just what did you think you would achieve pulling _that_ stunt?" Chase roared, glaring down at the idiotic creature. "She never would have suspected you if you kept your vile hands to yourself."

Jack and Wuya stood clueless, neither aware of what had happened.

Chase continued to glare as Hannibal started a low chuckle, "What can I say? You should've told me about that scar. I am impressed, I think that's the most damage I've ever seen you do to one of those monks. She might actually be afraid of you…"

He let his words trail off, his eyes never leaving Chase. The irritated look slowly turning into a sly grin.

"Is that so?"

"I'm not surprised," Wuya cut in, "You slashed her back and threw her to her death."

"You did?!" Jack shouted, "Hm, I guess that's why she didn't show up for new Wu. She was gone about a month."

"She said it hadn't hurt her for two months. Anyway, where is the boy? I'm curious to see if he's as messed up as she is."

Wuya pointed the way as he called upon the Moby Morpher, turning himself into the Japanese girl. As he walked past the others he looked towards the robot lying on the floor, "What's that for?"

"All in due time, Bean."

* * *

Raimundo's eyes darted to the opening door, his stern expression quickly turning to surprise as he saw the all too familiar girl sneak in.

"Kim?" He gasped.

The girl looked up, grinning at the sight of him. She ran over to him before looking at the chains.

"How the hell did you get in here, girl?"

"Easy. They let me in."

Silence.

Raimundo stared at the girl in front of him, shock taking over.

"You what?"

"Oh well it was easy Raimundo, I just told them I wanted to see you defenceless. It's a start, considering what you did to me."

His heart sank. "What I did to you?"

"Our relationship," using the Moby Morpher, Hannibal changed Kimiko's body to the final fight from three months prior. Standing there in her underwear, every single cut bruise, and bloody patch visible. "If it wasn't for you being my boyfriend, this _never_ would have happened to me."

She watched. Grinning as tears swept over those emerald eyes. It was a living nightmare, the images that haunted him were there. Real. And just as horrific as the first time he saw it. He turned his head, unable to look at her.

He did this. Taking her to Chase and Wuya. It was all his fault.

"Don't look away from me!" She shrieked, grabbing him by the chin, pulling his face towards her. "You need to remember what you caused."

"No!" Raimundo screamed. He began thrashing around, desperately trying to get free from the chains. He glared into the sapphire eyes. "I will kill you, Hannibal."

Letting go of his chin she stepped back, an evil smile on her face before releasing a cackling laugh. "We'll see about that. Although I doubt I'll be the first one you want to end."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He growled, "I saw what you did with Kimiko."

"Well, I do believe that's my cue to leave." He quipped, walking back to the door. The movement allowing Raimundo to see the fresh claw marks on Kimiko's back. "It was nice knowing you."

* * *

The three monks sat at their table, two quickly eating their food while the third took small bites.

"You okay, Kimiko?" Clay asked between chews.

"I don't know. I've no idea if it's what I'm feeling or if it's Rai."

"Well, how're you since Hannibal earlier?"

She paused, mulling over her answer. "Not good. My head still hurts and I'm not looking forward to going into my room just yet." She took another small bite before continuing, "This has Chase written all over it. So much he recruited Bean. I- I don't know if I can face that yet."

"Kimiko," Omi began, watching the sorrow that filled her eyes, "I know what you went through was… horrible. Believe me when I say it was for us all. But you are a strong brave warrior. I have seen you be courageous before and I know you can do it now, even if it is just for Raimundo."

Clay and Kimik stared in awe at Omi, for the first time ever he had given Kimiko a genuine compliment on her strength and skill, with no mention of her gender. After a few moments, Omi spoke up again.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, partner," Clay whispered, still shocked from his words.

Kimiko smiled as she looked at the young monk, if he truly believed in her, then maybe she could face Chase.

* * *

"So how do you know it'll work, Spicer?" Wuya questioned, taking another bored glance at her nails.

"Easy," He responded, lifting his head up. "I took my blueprints for the chameleon bot, made a few tweaks along the way. This way it'll look and sound more realistic. The Heart of Jong will make it look completely human once we make it someone."

"I'm impressed, Jack. I didn't think you could be that clever." Wuya quipped. Smirking at the teen's reaction.

Before he could respond Hannibal waltzed through the door, still disguised as the injured monk. Catching Jack's stare to his current form, he changed himself back, grinning as he turned to Wuya.

"Well, I don't think he's as messed up as the girl, but he was badly affected by it. Still, wish I was in on the fun back then."

"You weren't needed then."

Everyone turned their heads upwards to see Chase, standing a floor above. He looked down at the group, his eyes focusing on Jack.

"Spicer. How much longer with the robot?"

"A-Almost Chase," He whimpered. "I just need to finish some programming."

"Excellent."

Chase smirked. After three months of planning, he was finally going to achieve his goal of vengeance.

* * *

She felt the piercing feeling of the claws slashing through her flesh. How her back arched at the horrific experience. In the blink of an eye, she was held in the air. Chase's hand gripped tightly around her neck, making her best attempts to break free from his hold her actions only caused him to tighten his hold. Choking her more. His leg slammed into her body, sending her far into the air. The pain hit her all over again as her body collided with the wall.

Kimiko shot up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She gasped for breath as she looked at her surroundings, only slightly relaxing once she realised she was in her room. She brought her hand up to her neck, her fingers lightly stroking her skin. The feeling form her nightmare, so real as if she was reliving it all over again.

She brushed her hands across her dampened face, trying to come back to her senses as her heart pounded in her chest. Turning her head to the left she looked at the empty space. Raimundo's space. Her chest tightened as tears welled in her eyes. Shutting her eyes she let them roll down her cheeks. She wept silently as her heart filled with fear. She didn't care if anyone saw her like this. All she wanted was him, sleeping peacefully by her side, protecting her from nightmares she so badly wanted to escape.

She opened her eyes to the feeling of warmth running through her body. Brushing the tears off of her rosy cheeks she stood up and headed for the door. She moved quietly down the hallway, keeping especially silent as she walked into her old room. The sound of quiet snores filled her ears. Smiling at the peace she turned to Raimundo's room.

Looking around the room her eyes soon locked onto the old, worn teddy bear. She grinned as she quickly carried Ninja Fred back to her room before climbing back into bed. Once the blankets were wrapped around her, she looked down to the bear who was held protectively in her arms.

"Hopefully you'll help me," She whispered, closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Chase!"

The immortal sighed at Jacks presence. The sun had only just started to rise and the red-headed adolescent was already being a nuisance. Standing form his interrupted meditation Chase looked down at Jack, who only returned the stare with a sheepish grin.

"This better be important, Spicer."

"The Robot. It's ready."

He paused, taking in the words before allowing a smirk to rise on his face.

"Spicer. Get Bean and the witch. Make sure he brings the Moby Morpher, and don't forget the Heart of Jong. We'll be ready by noon.

* * *

Exhaustion weighed upon him like a tonne of bricks. His current position made sleep severely uncomfortable, let alone possible. Instead, he spent the night channelling Kimiko's emotions, trying to figure out what she was doing.

The strength of her fear could have only meant a nightmare.

The loneliness. Oh, the agonising loneliness she felt. He knew it had to be for him. He did his best to send her warmth and love, hoping she'd feel it. The tears still welled in his eyes at the intensity of the emotion.

The slight feeling of comfort took him by surprise. Had his love reached her? Did one of the others go to her? Or her to them? He spent several hours trying to think which was more likely to have happened. What calmed her from the nightmare.

The room he was held captive in was constantly dark. Without a single window in the room, the only source of light came from either the hallway or the lights hanging from the ceiling. The lights were only used if anyone else joined him, purely for their benefit. With this, he had no idea on the time of day. He presumed he'd been gone almost a day, but with nothing to do and boredom driving him insane, he could've been there far longer or far less than he believed.

His trail of thought was brought back to an instant halt at the sound of someone standing outside the door. He braced himself for whatever or whoever it may be. He wouldn't put it past Bean trying to trick him again.

He squinted from the light as the door swung open. Looking up he saw the all too familiar silhouette of the immortal villain.

"It's your lucky day," Chase said, his voice monotone behind the sinister grin. He flicked his wrist, causing the chains to detach from the wall. He watched as the helpless Shoku warrior fell to the ground, groaning as he tried to push himself up. To Raimundo's shock, his muscles protested. Agonised from being left to hang. He looked up, glaring at Chase who kneeled in front of him. "You're going home to die."

* * *

"Right. We could hit here. Tackle anything against us and either split up and go down these three hallways," she pointed to the lines on the roughly drawn map. "Or, we stick together and start here." After her quick run down, she looked up to the monk and the cowboy, watching their focused looks as they stared at the map.

One thing they all knew, was how the quickly drawn map may not be entirely accurate. Drawing it from their memories of being within the evil hideout, they all knew they hadn't even explored a third of it.

"Sticking together would be best, given who knows where we could end up," the cowboy stated, adjusting his hat. "But, splitting up _would_ help us cover more ground."

"I agree, friend Clay. Although, we may get lost within these most darkened walls."

Kimiko looked down at the map, her fingers intertwined as she rested her head on them. Her mind felt so clouded, so distracted.

"Kimiko?"

Her eyes shot up, realising she was lost in thought. "Hm?"

"Are you still present in our conversation?"

"Yes, Omi. Please, carry on."

"Well, actually it was-" He shot up, positioned in a fighting stance. His eyes looked down to the ground as he focused on his other senses. "Someone is here."

* * *

Raimundo stood, the chains which hung him up before were currently wrapped tightly around his arms, keeping him captive. He could only glare at his enemies around him. His chi was still blocked. He was outnumbered. He was retrained. He was unable to fight back.

He'd been led out of the room and into one of the main open spaces within Chases home. From there he saw Jack Spicer with a very unusual robot. It was nothing compared to the Jackbots he was so used to seeing. This bot was a dark silver in colour, and had a smooth exterior, showing no weak areas. It had a human-like figure and stood tall, yet to move.

He kept his expression neutral. Watching Jack press a button on his watch, causing the centre of the robot to open. With that, he placed the Heart of Jong within its chest. Spicer called out the name of the Wu, activating it. As it started to glow, Hannibal Bean used the Moby Morpher to turn it into an all too familiar being. His eyes widened from both horror and confusion as before him stood an incredibly realistic version of himself.

"What's the matter Raimundo?" Purred the witch as she waltzed over to him. "Don't like what you see?"

"You guys like me that much, you wanted a version of me for yourselves? Oh, I'm flattered." Raimundo commented, keeping his tone light and sarcastic.

"Oh, my dear he won't be replacing you. He won't even be alive that long. Once he's dead, you'll be gone soon after." She cupped his chin with her long, slender fingers, forcing him to look at her. Tightening her grip when he tried to turn away. He knew she had this weird attraction for him. She'd gotten far too friendly when he temporarily joined her side, and since then, she would try to push her luck as often as possible. Especially with Kimiko around.

"Give it a rest, Wuya," Chase commented from the side, "Nobody finds you alluring."

Raimundo let out a small laugh at Wuya's reaction. Before she could open her mouth to retaliate, Chase moved on.

"Bean. Make yourself useful." He watched as Raimundo stared down the creature. Refusing to show any sign of panic. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was strange to see himself now standing across the room. He didn't bother to hide back a smirk when Raimundo looked down and realised who he'd become. How he now looked like his worst enemy.

"Y'know, Chase," Bean started, a crafty tone in his voice, "Never thought I'd see you tied up-"

"Yes, the prisoner look suits you," Wuya added, smirking towards the men in the room.

"As much as I _love_ to play dress up," Raimundo interrupted, gaining the rooms attention, "I'd much rather not look like dragon-breath over there. So, if you don't mind." He tilted his head, giving his usual charming half-grin. Although with his current face, it looked more strange and uncomfortable.

"Let's go," Chase stated. Watching the chains fall from Raimundo's arms. "I wouldn't think about attacking us if I were you," His voice thick with boredom, "You still have your Chi blocked and you're weakened. If you so much as breathe too loud, I will kill you, and then your precious Kimiko before dumping your lifeless bodies where the animals will find you."

Raimundo quietly gulped, Chase was standing directly in front of him, his yellow eyes glaring down at him, a sign to show he'd keep his promise.

He was right after all. His muscles continued to scream at him. Standing was easier, but moving his arms continued to send pain through to his shoulders. He still had that empty feeling within him, where he would feel the strength and power of his element. He moved his eyes to the right, keeping his head forward. Watching Spicer use the chains on the robot before adjusting its programming, making it look like a very beaten and wore down Raimundo. He was still shocked at just how lifelike it was. The chameleon bot disguised as Kimiko was realistic, but this. This was just on a whole other level.

He jumped, startled by the sudden teleportation. The blue-black smoke quickly vanished, revealing them to be in the Temples grounds. He had no time to react before being dragged back and concealed.

Glaring at the witch, who had positioned herself on top of him, her hand placed firmly over his mouth. He watched her move her free hand up to her mouth, placing her index finger against her lips, informing him to stay quiet.

Seconds had passed before the sound of the Temple doors swung open. He sensed the presence of his team as they halted to a stop.

"What the hell…" Clay mumbled, his eyes darting across the faces in front of them. Before them stood Hannibal Bean, Chase Young, Raimundo, and Jack Spicer. His eyes lingered on their team leader the most. Whatever they had done to him, was not good. He could barely stand, his face and arms showed an array of bruising, streaks of red blending into the bruises.

He adjusted his hat, briefly covering his eyes from the enemy, allowing himself to quickly look over to the Japanese girl. She stood tall, forcing the strong and brave act. Yet from his distance he could see her eyes starting to glisten, he could hear her shaky breath as she tried to keep it at a steady pace.

Omi, on the other hand, forced his emotions away. Knowing now was not the time. He glared over at the tallest of the group, his voice evidently containing his anger.

"Chase Young. What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Pointing his finger in their direction.

Ignoring the young monk's comments, he simply turned his gaze to the girl. "How's the scar?"

He noted the slight tremble run through her body before Clay stepped forward, slightly concealing her from him.

"Very well," Chase said, his expression never changing. He moved slightly to his left, his body now slightly behind Raimundo's.

He gave a smirk as he forced his left hand straight through the robots back, his fingers showing out of its front. The Heart of Jong and Moby Morpher combined made the sudden death far more real. Raimundo coughed, spitting up blood as he looked down. Mortified to see blood rapidly pouring from his torso. He looked up to his teammates, tears in his eyes. Chase pulled back his hand, watching the motion cause the boy to fall to the floor.

The world felt like it grounded to a halt. Each second feeling like an eternity. Kimiko's scream quickly brought the monks back to their senses. Clay turned, pulling her into an embrace as she tried to run forward. She protested at first, before her body gave way, leaning into him for support.

Omi didn't even try to hide his tears. His attention was brought to the villains due to the sound of Hannibal Bean roaring with laughter. He felt the anger burn through him, wanting to get out.

And he embraced. It

Without a need to call upon his element he fired sharp spikes of water directly at the hideous creature. He watched as the laughter turned into a stifled scream. His body thrown to the ground.

"Fightin' time," Clay whispered to Kimiko, before letting her go. As he turned he stopped at the sudden hold on his wrist. Looking down at the girl, her eyes now red from tears.

"He's mine."

With that they turned forward, facing their opponents. Kimiko let Clay run first, crossing over to her right side as he charged forward. The red-headed teen let out a startled scream at the sight of a boulder flying towards him. Kimiko's gaze never faltered. Her face was stern as she stared at the man who murdered both her best friend and boyfriend.

He stood tall and still, wearing a smirk on his face. Blood still lingering on his left hand.

"You didn't think you'd get away with trying to kill me, did you?"

As the words left his mouth Chase was pushed back a few feet. Looking down he saw his clothing singeing. He looked up with a growl. Seeing her stood in the exact same spot, her hands turned slightly outwards. He watched her slowly step forward, her expression the same. She came closer, refusing to break eye contact. Refusing to look at _his_ body.

When she had covered half the distance he teleported. Leaving the same blue-black smoke to block her view. Landing next to Wuya and Raimundo he looked down with a grin. "Your turn."

* * *

He looked to Wuya before teleporting the pair behind Kimiko. He moved to the shadows, his eyes on the battle about to unfold.

She didn't have to turn to know he was behind her. She didn't even have to look to know he wasn't alone. Her body may have become increasingly numb, leaving her to feel nothing at all. But that hadn't stopped her senses from working. Any rage lingering within her had gone straight to her element. She had so much hatred hiding within her that she was barely keeping control of her powers. Without flinching, she sent a row of flames directly at the pair behind her, slowly turning after her targets were hit.

Wuya quickly picked herself up, removing herself from the battle. Her haste to escape lead her directly between the cowboy and evil boy genius.

"Kimiko," Raimundo called quietly, forgetting his voice wasn't his own.

"Raimundo should have killed you when he had the chance."

With that, she used all the strength she could muster to send him flying across the ground.

He hit the cold stone floor. He groaned at his muscles complaints. Forcing himself off the ground he looked to see his girlfriend now standing in front of him. He never thought he'd feel this about her. But right now?

She terrified him.

Quickly glancing around he saw Omi throwing punches and kicks at Hannibal. Clay had somehow managed to grab ahold of Jack, using him as a weapon against Wuya. He looked back at Kimiko, her fists raised as fire engulphed them.

Kimiko listen to me-" His sentence cut short as she threw her right fist into his jaw. He knew using his emotions to reach out was useless. He couldn't feel a thing from her. She was just… empty. Would this really be who she'd become if he died? He quickly blocked the next punch, moaning as her fist clashed with his arm.

'Think Raimundo, think'

There it was. The idea.

If it didn't work, he would certainly end up dead. He probably wouldn't be left in one piece. He looked over at those clouded sapphire eyes. He had to risk it. He had to try it.

Dropping his arms before trying to move, he was brought to an instant stop. He yelped as her delicate, yet deadly fist connected with his lower abdomen.

Hunching over was a mistake.

She grabbed him by the throat. Her grip tight, before throwing him back into the centre of the courtyard. The Shoku warrior gasped for breath before pushing himself up. He didn't have time to worry about what everyone else was doing. Or what they'd think. He looked at her approaching. He had done far more daring things before. But _this_. This was definitely different. He kept his eyes locked on her as she approached. The second she was within arm's length of him, he grabbed her.

And he kissed her.

* * *

The kiss was a passionate one. One which usually started off the very intimate nights they had shared in the past. If there were a wall behind her, he'd have probably pushed her against it.

At first, he felt her struggle, a mix of confusion and panic. But after a few moments, she began to relax. Her arms slowly made their way up to his neck, her lips curled into a soft smile as she kissed him back. He slowly released his grip on her tunic, swiftly moving his hands to her lower back. Allowing them to be as close as possible

From the outside in, she was kissing Chase Young. But they both knew she was kissing Raimundo Pedrosa.

Her best friend, the love of her life. And somehow, he survived.

He pulled away slowly, grinning as she tried to protest. Resting his forehead against hers. He looked down at her still eyes which remained closed. Too focused on each other, neither had realised the battles around them had grounded to a halt. Shock and disgust across multiple faces.

She opened her eyes. Surprised to see the yellow reptilian glow instead of those piercing emeralds. She was mesmerised, unable to pull herself away.

"Raimundo?"

"Yeah girl, it's me."

Although his voice was Chase's, his tone crept through. Kimiko tried to talk, but could only let out a small squeak before wrapping her arms even further around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. Tears ran down her porcelain face, dripping onto his shoulder. Looking around he saw the mortified faces.

"Get the Moby Morpher. I want my body back"

"Raimundo is… alive?" Omi stuttered out.

Raimundo nodded, loosening his hold on the girl as he turned towards them. He felt his legs give way as he was thrown backwards. Looking up he saw Chase Young grab Kimiko by the throat before the two vanished into the smoke.

Raimundo yelled her name, running to where they once stood. He cursed under his breath before turning to the others. "Wu! Now! He commanded.

* * *

Kimiko gasped for air as she was thrown onto the cold surface. She had managed to roll herself onto her right side, allowing her to face the furious man before her.

"You should be very afraid right now."

His words hit her like ice. She shuffled back in fear, trying to push herself up. She screamed as he grabbed her, pulling her back to the floor.

"You'll be begging me to kill you." He whispered. His hand back around her throat. "Just you wait…"

* * *

"Moby Morpher"

Raimundo looked down at his hands. Grinning at the tanned was himself again.

"But how are you-"

"I'll explain later, I promise." He rubbed his shoulders, the ache still there. "We need to get Kimi." His eyes scanned the grounds. Hannibal and Wuya remained unconscious, while Jack had appeared to run away like the coward he was.

* * *

Her breaths were short. Her body begged her to flee. She screamed as the bloody knuckle collided with her face once more, slamming her face back into the ground.

A sob escaped her lips as tears rolled to the ground.

"Stand up."

She winced at his words. He was in control all over again and there was nothing she could do.

"I said stand up." His voice had a dragon-like growl in it.

Shaking with fear, she managed to push herself up. She pursed her lips together, attempting to hide the tremble. Her mouth suddenly noticing the metallic taste.

She stood frozen, afraid to look as he walked around her. The feeling of her sash falling from her body caused her to momentarily look down before a foot connected with her spine, throwing her forward. Her arms trembled as she tried to push herself up.

"Stay."

Despite standing behind her, he knew she'd shut her eyes. Her figure shook violently. He smirked. Her hair had become matted with her blood. Her face and body already starting to bruise as blood dripped from her mouth and head. He walked over, grabbing her left arm, forcing her onto her back. He stared down at the terrified girl.

"Chase!" Both their heads turned their heads to see the red-head stood in the doorway. Mortified at the sight in front of him. "I – I can come back."

"Jack, please!" Kimiko begged. She didn't care, she was desperate, and she needed help. She winced at Chase commanding her to be silent, then nervously looking back towards the boy.

"I'm not wanted here," he stuttered, pulling the door shut as he made a hasty exit. Moving into the hallway he heard Kimiko crying no before screaming from he could only imagine was a hit.

He was going to kill her.

Jack stumbled his way down to the main room before dropping to his knees. He felt sick to his stomach. He was too caught up in being trusted to assist Chase, he never looked around to see what was actually happening. A cough brought him back to reality.

He looked up to see the Omi, Raimundo, and Clay, all glaring down at him.

"I'm going to ask this once. Where is she?"

"I'll show you the way. But you won't like what you see." His voice was quiet.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The cowboy's tone was dark enough to send a chill down the boy's spine.

"He's killing her-" His sentence cut short from the hysterical scream echoing through the building.

Raimundo ran. Screaming her name. Not even looking to see who followed. He knew one thing for sure. Chase was never leaving that room alive.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Kimiko begged, trying to get Jack to turn back. Her begging turned to screams as Chase's fist made its way to her lower ribs.

"Oh, how they fall. Begging to Spicer to save you? The only thing more pathetic than that is him."

He pulled her tunic over, revealing her sore torso. Her sports bra being the only thing keeping her chest covered. He leaned in, grabbing her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Ask me. You know you want to."

A tear ran down her cheek, landing on his hand. "Kill me."

"You forgot something."

"Please, just kill me."

"No." He tightened his hold on her jaw, watching her try to fight back the pain. His eyes flicked up. Company were here.

"You will not leave this spot. If someone makes you and succeeds. I'll kill them before your eyes. Do you understand?"

She nodded, dropping her head to the floor. Looking at nothing but the ceiling.

"Now," His hand turning into his dragon claw, "Scream." He threw his claws across her stomach. Smiling at her agony. He moved into the shadows at the sound of Raimundo's voice. Waiting.

The sound of the door flying open caused Kimiko to jump. Whimpering as the movement caused more pain. She hiccuped between breaths, no longer able to tell what was blood, and what was tears rolling down her face.

"Kimiko…"

The three boys faces paled at the site. Their teammate lying in the centre of the room. Blood covering the entirety of her torso. Her face bruised, swollen, and bloody.

Raimundo blinked, his body frozen. It wasn't until Clay hit his shoulder as he ran towards Kimiko did he finally begin to move. The cowboy fell to his knees, just before Kimiko's head. He looked down as he gently cupped her head in her hands.

"We're here Lil' lady," he gave her a reassuring smile as she stared up at him. He could barely make out those sapphire eyes under the dark bruises.

"Don't… move me…" she whimpered, "I'm begging you… don't."

"Kim, we're here now" Raimundo whispered, finally arriving at her side.

Omi stood behind, his eyes slowly searching the room. His senses telling him that they weren't alone.

"I'm gonna pick you up ok-"

"No!" she forced the word out as loud as possible. Grimacing at the pain it brought to her. "He'll kill you."

Clay looked to Raimundo, worried looks meeting, "Rai, I think she's serious."

"That she is."

Clay shot up where he stood, Omi jumped to Kimiko's feet, landing in his fighting stance. Raimundo grabbed ahold of Kimiko's hand, refusing to leave her side. They watched as the figure walked from the shadows.

"Control is a powerful thing to have. Especially against fear." He glared down at them all before staring at the girl, "A little… _persuading_ and I've managed to get her to do as I say."

"She doesn't need to fear you. She has us to protect her!" Omi shouted.

"Really? Try and get her to move again."

Raimundo looked at her, her eyes meeting his as she shook her head, mumbling the word no.

"See?"

"She can't move, but we certainly can! Shimo Staff!"

Omi jumped forward as the small staff grew, swinging it round to hit Chase on his side. Growling in frustration when the man blocked the attack.

"Earth!" Clay's fist slammed into the wall, throwing a lump of rock out and towards Chase. He watched as he failed to move in time, falling into the floor.

Using the staff, Omi landed a blow to the back of Chase's head. He smiled at the groan, feeling victorious. His smile quickly fading when the being rose up.

"Hey Chase," The Brazillian shouted, gaining his attention, "What are you going to do if I move her?"

"Try it and see."

"Show me."

He watched as he charged forward, leaving it as late as possible Raimundo produced two yoyo's and screamed, "Yin-Yan Yoyos!"

They all watched as he jumped through the portal. Anxiously waiting for it to shut. A dragons roar emitted from the portal as it quickly came to a close. The males looked towards each other, exhausted smiles daring to show through before realising something important.

The room was silent.

Looking back to the bloody girl, their hearts sank seeing her eyes shut. Raimundo dropped to his knees, holding her head up.

"Kimiko? Kimiko look at me!"

* * *

"Aha!" The green reptile slammed the cards onto the chair, "Go fish!"

"Dojo. We're playing blackjack."

"Oh, uh, right. What's that one again?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes before resting his head against the palm of his hand. It had been a long three weeks. Nobody exactly knowing what to do with themselves.

Since locking Chase away the attacks and Shen Gong Wu had become a rarity. Although Dojo's insistent on the last one being purely coincidental. Shen Gong Wu has been known to go quiet for weeks at a time before.

The chores would get done quickly, having so little to do they were easy to keep on top of. Omi was the only one who could muster up the motivation to train these days. Clay would keep to himself, meditate surrounded by the earth. His only appearances being for food and the daily checkup on Raimundo. His relationship with Kimiko made this harder for him to handle compared to the cowboy.

Kimiko.

Raimundo looked to his left, his eyes lingering on the unconscious Japanese girl. She lay on a bed within the medical bay. Needles in across her arms connecting to various different things. A monitor beeping her steady heart rate. Since returning, if Raimundo wasn't doing chores he was here, by her side. Waiting for her to wake up. He so desperately craved seeing those sapphire eyes sparkle at him, her sweet smile she'd show whenever he made her laugh.

He'd gotten used to helping the monks change her bandages. The claw marks on her stomach were healing nicely. Master Fung had promised him he would find a remedy to help remove her scars, the ones on both her stomach and back. He couldn't help but feel guilty, wishing her wounds took longer to heal. Changing the bandages was the only time he was able to hold her close, and even then it was never as close as he wanted her to be.

He looked back to the chair, Dojo perched atop eyeing him up. He gave a small smile, hoping to ease the dragons worry. They were all concerned. For her, and for him.

"So uh, how does blackjack work again?"

"You try and get twenty-one…"

The two looked at each other, their heads slowly turning towards the bed. Her voice had been quiet, almost inaudible. But it was her. Lying in the bed, her head tilted slightly to the right, that sweet smile resting on her face. The smile was small, but it was enough to make Raimundo's heart melt. He ran from the chair, ignoring the sound it made as it tipped over. Clutching her hand in his, as his right hand stroked her cheek, he just stared and smiled. Ignoring the few tears making their way down his face.

"Hi," he mumbled, kissing her hand.

"Hey,"

The sound of footsteps caused them to look at the hallway, there stood the cowboy, his face slightly red as his eyes glistened.

Dojo had found him first, Omi was next to arrive.

"Oh Lil lady, it is good to see you"

"Kimiko," Omi quickly made his way to the bed, "Three weeks are most long and dull without you."

She took the words in, her face changing. She looked up to her boyfriend for answers.

"Chase attacked three weeks ago, you've been here ever since."

The heart monitors beep increased slightly, Raimundo kissed the panicked girls hand, "He can't hurt you. He's gone. We got rid of him. We're all here, safe."

She closed her eyes, wincing as a tear stung her cheek. "If it's alright," she paused to breathe, fatigue evident in her voice, "I'd like to be in my bed to recover."

"Sorry Kim, not possible," Clay answered with a small smirk.

"Why?"

"Because the best we can offer you is _our_ bed." Raimundo smiled, watching her reaction.

"Our?"

"Mhmm. We moved my stuff across, waiting for the two of us to organise it. Funny thing though…" He wore his lob sided grin, fighting back the laughter, "Apparently Ninja Fred knew of this move. See, I found him already in there. Strange, right?"

The bright red blush made itself visible under the bruising, trying her best attempt at a smile, she rubbed her spare hand through her hair, embarrassed.

"Yeah… strange."


End file.
